Oodles: Jimmy Neutron
by Lover's Angel
Summary: A collection of ficlets and drabbles, centered around Jimmy and Cindy. Each individual chapter will have it's own degree of maturity or appropriateness, but will all be T unless mentioned otherwise.
1. Aggravation

Haha! I'm back! With a gift for Valentine's Day! 3

The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron belong to Nickelodeon.

* * *

><p>Jimmy was just sitting on the couch in the living room, eating popcorn while watching the newest episode of his favorite television show when the doorbell rang. Not once, but various times, over and over again. Clearly the person on the other side of the door was upset.<p>

He went to the door and opened it, surprised when a blonde tornado stomped into the room with a very severe expression.

"Neutron…" She started off sweetly, "Just what did you tell Mr. Swanson to make us debate partners?"

"What? We are?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"Don't play ignorant with me Mr. Clueless! You told him that you wanted to be my partner, and now I'm stuck with the biggest egomaniac in school!"

Determined not to let Cindy's anger catch on, Jimmy sat back down on the couch and put his feet on the table, looking very much like the definition of relaxed. "Well for your information, Ms. Student Body-Head Cheerleader-Actress, I had nothing to do with the coach's decision. I may have joked about the idea—"

"There!" She interrupted a finger pointing straight at him, "You gave him the idea, now Jessica is with Bolbi, and you and I have to go the next month arguing with each other instead of our opponents."

"That's always a possibility. But let me ask you, Vortex. How is this a bad thing? You and I are the most accomplished debaters. Our combined talents could make us an invincible team."

If he thought she looked upset before, now her face was bright red with the effort she was making to yell at him. But at least she took a seat next to him to be at eye level. "That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" Unconsciously, Jimmy moved closer to her on the couch.

"The point, Neutron, is that you are going behind my back to make me look bad, and I'm not gonna take it!" Cindy did the same.

"How? Am I bribing the teacher someway to make you yell at me right now? Because I can assure you that this argument is at the bottom of wish list."

They both got a little closer.

"Well, I certainly don't want to have this conversation with you either! Especially if you treat me like an idiot!"

"If you don't like talking to me then why don't you leave?"

"Is that what you want?"

Even closer, now they could feel the heat of the others' breath on their faces as they yelled at each other.

"No!" He suddenly stopped and a change came over his eyes as he brought his voice down to normal level to say, "I want to do this."

Before she could even begin to guess what he meant, he pulled her in by her waist and roughly planted his lips against hers.

The kiss started out feral and with movement not only limited to their mouths. And when the desperation finally left the kiss and they had to pull up for air the two were intertwined on the couch, with Jimmy pinning her down. Now they went from gasping between shouts, to gasping between increasingly gentler kisses, with smooth caresses on the others back in between.

"Jimmy, what—Oh..." Judy stormed into the room, worried when the shouting had stopped between the two, only to find Cindy trapped under Jimmy, looking up with a wide-eyed stare.

"Yes, mom?"

"Nothing… I was just… cleaning."

Then Hugh ran in, looking around curiously until he spotted the two on the couch. "What happened? Why did they stop shouting today?"

"No reason, Hugh." Judy turned her husband by the shoulders, looking back to wink at the pair for a moment before they passed the doorway. "Those two were just going upstairs to finish their business privately."

Silence took over the room, and they both decided to look at anything else except each other (which was difficult since they really hadn't moved since Jimmy's parents came in the room). Ultimately, it was Jimmy who broke the silence, with a silly grin spreading over cheeks.

"So… do you want to finish discussing the issue upstairs?"

"…Well, I don't think I've made my point clear yet just yet…"

* * *

><p>Editing is lacking, so sorry, but I wanted to give a gift to my newfound readers: Oodles! I don't know if I will ever make another multi-chapter piece for Jimmy Neutron, but in order to dispel any other little ideas I get, I made a Jimmy Neutron version of Oodles. It will have sporadic updates but will all center around our favorite JN couple! Happy Valentine's Day, my dears!<p> 


	2. Odium

Ever have one of those dreams that you just know you have to write down because the idea is just... beautiful? I don't. This one popped up during a daydream in chem class and was written during my speech class, so enjoy the fruits of my procrastinating labors! Now to get to work on that religion paper...

The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron belong to Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>He caught himself staring out the window again. Sight physically looking beyond the glass to the beauty that was Earth, but his mind held a different image, perhaps more breathtaking: a girl. No…a woman. With blonde hair, luscious lips, emerald—<p>

"Get a hold of yourself. This tractor beam isn't going to fix itself today."

Moving his hands back to work was one issue. And not thinking about the woman he lost was another. It got worse over time. Sure, it had been years since he had seen or spoken to her, but the daydreams only increased in frequency. His mind continued to flood with thoughts of her and their last night together…

Her soft, sweet-smelling skin slick beneath his hands, how her lips moved beneath his and left him tasting her for days afterwards, the feel of—

"STOP!" Jimmy yelled out.

This had gone too far. The effect she had on his brain was starting to rival that of 976-J. Though this was a far graver situation without a cure for her loss. Besides, even if he could find a way to get in touch with her, there would be no guarantee of having his feelings reciprocated anymore (at least, not without hooking her up to a machine).

Fortunately, a distraction came in the form of a phone call, with the caller id of Estevez.

"What did you break and how long do you have until Libby gets there?"

"Nothing! I mean… Wait, why am I calling Jimmy?" Libby's voice could be heard in the background scolding him for a second before he got back on the phone, "Oh, yeah. Hey, wanna be my Best Man?"

* * *

><p>He should have known that it would be a bad idea to come. Even worse was accepting to be Best Man opposite Cindy as Maid of Honor. Or what was perhaps far more lamentable was the fact that Cindy spent most of the day flaunting her date, some asshole named David.<p>

"Now it's time for the bridal party dance. Get up here, Best Man and Maid of Honor! Get that booty in gear and get this party started!"

It just got worse.

"Libby, really? I thought we talked this over. I—"

"Shut your butt up and dance with him! I won't have you ruin this night over some issues in the past!" Libby growled as she pushed Cindy straight into Jimmy's lap.

A sigh escaped him as he helped Cindy up and guided her to the dance floor, being cautious enough to leave a good six inches between their bodies. They swayed silently for a few minutes, the tension between them rising to an unbearable point when the rest of the dance floor slowly filled with couples. However, all that touch did was serve to remind him just how warm and soft she was to the touch, and how this touch was no longer appropriate after the song ended. He didn't have much time left; he had to talk to her now while the rest of the party was distracted.

"Cindy, I—"

"Don't do this." She interrupted, eyes focused on an imaginary dot on his shoulder instead of his face.

"Do what?"

"There's nothing more to talk about. So let's just get through the night without you wanting to 'figure out what went wrong.'" She whispered harshly.

Jimmy sighed again, pulling back the arm around her waist to rub his face in frustration. "At this point in my life, I'm fairly confident in my abilities to ascertain what failed in our relationship. And I no longer care. What does matter to me now though, concerning us, is whether or not you brought _Mr. Perfect_ to make me jealous or if you really have a loving relationship with him. Don't lie to me Vortex, I have my hand on your pulse and will be able to deduce with astounding accuracy if you are."

Perfect. Now he had her where he wanted her: vulnerable and with no other option, since they were essentially surrounded. Although she had always been able to hide her feelings well behind her poker face.

"I hate you, Neutron." Her eyes burned into his now, daring him with her gaze, "And you know it's the truth."

It was. But… "You didn't answer the question. I refuse to let you leave without doing so."

Now her nostrils began to flare, typical sign of her increasing fury. There was no hope for him now, if things didn't go as planned, she would make him rue it later. It was nothing compared to how he suffered now though, of that he was certain.

"You're using this time with me trapped here to get answers and unfortunately for you, the song is ending, so you don't have an excuse to keep me here. And since you asked why I brought him, I assume you are jealous, Neutron. You had your chance, so suck it."

The music ended as she whispered her last words, and immediately let him go to walk briskly away. A quick brain blast went off in his head, and a second before Cindy left the crowd he grabbed her hand and jerked it to catch her attention.

"Save a dance for me later. Our conversation isn't over." He said seriously.

"It doesn't matter. I was done."

"Alright, then I will have to tell your date over there about the week we spent in Vancouver, studying the solar eclipse."

"You wouldn't."

"Dare risk it, Vortex? You know me better than anyone else, after all."

She took a moment to think it over, obviously running through her memory to find some leverage on him. It mad Jimmy tense as all his embarrassing moments during their time together came up instantly, but she must have forgotten them.

"Fine, jackass! But it will be when I say so!"

He let her go now, watching her go to her date and taking a large gulp of her drink. No doubt to relax after the hassle he knew he gave, but it was entirely worth it.

It took another hour of enduring Carl and Elke's lovefest before Cindy came up to him, asking for help in bringing out the cake. Not the circumstances he asked for, but he would take it considering how she must have been flustered at being trapped under his inquisition on the dance floor.

Jimmy followed her into the kitchen in the back of the hotel and straight through to Lobby, where she took him to a room in the first floor of the hotel.

"Start talking, Neutron. What do you want from me?" She said, closing the door behind him, and taking her shoes off to at least relax while in her room.

"I need your hand first. No lying to me tonight, Cindy." He offered his hand as he sat down next to her on the bed.

She grimaced, but did as asked, hoping it would make this situation go faster at least.

"Tell me why you brought him."

"Still on that, are you?" She smiled, obviously relishing in his envy, "If you must know, then yes, I brought him to make you jealous. And he did his job well, apparently."

True. A relieved breath escaped him and he continued with what was arguably the most important variable of the evening, "You know my feelings regarding you. And I can assure you that they are as unwavering now as they were when I declared them. Now I need to know if they are still reciprocated."

Forcefully pulling her hand out of his grasp, she donned the mask again and spoke very sternly, "I already answered that on the dance floor. Get out. My patience just got cut short."

"Fine. But keep in mind, Cindy, that with this rejection, we will be in a relative equilibrium. I have enough humility to admit my pride and faults, and more than enough patience to wait for you to come to your senses as well." He got up and walked out the door, closing it gently behind him.

Remaining motionless for a few moments afterward, Cindy took a deep breath and the mask melted away. She fell to pieces and buried her face into her arms as she wept into the comforter.

"… I hate you, Jimmy Neutron…"

Jimmy sighed against the door, turning off the x-ray vision of his watch. It was unbearable to watch her suffer with her pride like that, but he could do little to contradict her volition in this situation. Digging into the pocket of his suit, he pulled out his card and an extra ticket for the shuttle, letting it slide gently beneath the door.

All that was left now was to wait.

* * *

><p>Ah, angst! One of my lesser used emotions, but still intriguing in its own right. Sorry for my very poor editing skills but I'm writing this pretty late at night, so... it happens. As for this small little ficlet, it may or may not have a follow-up if its really wanted, but otherwise I'll leave Cindy's anger alone. It does suit her. :D<p>

Thank you for reading, and as always, leave a review if you are so inclined. I live for them! :)


	3. Losing Battle

I couldn't leave Cindy in her angst. None of you wanted that, and I was hoping for it too. So here if part 2 of the angst fest.

The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron belong to Nickelodeon. I just like to borrow him and give him a different script.

* * *

><p>She found the business card and the ticket the next day, long after the coward left. So she was stuck seething about it for several hours while packing and hugging goodbyes with all the other bridesmaids. The poor girls weren't very bright (most of them were Libby's coworkers), and spent most of breakfast gushing over the tall guy with dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes. It drove Cindy insane to have to pretend she didn't know him, even more so to convince herself that their words didn't matter. And <em>he<em> didn't matter.

Getting back on the airplane and forgetting about the whole ordeal was simple enough however, once her life got back to its normality. After all, being a journalist for the New York Times was a very busy and exciting job, busy enough that she got away with not "being able" to see her boyfriend every night. David was amazing and treated her exactly how she dreamed when she was younger, but something was off about the relationship that she could never put her finger on.

That almost irritated her as much as the fact that no matter how often she tried to burn or tear the card and ticket, her hands would never finish the job. Her entire body seemed to protest whenever the lit match would get close to the sturdy paper with his symbol emblazed upon it. Though probably the worst part about that was regardless of them being out of sight, every single detail about them was constantly in the back of her mind.

His cell phone number was burned into her memory. The faint scent of cologne the papers held for a while seemed to be hang before her nose and follow her every step around New York. Even the ridiculous holographic design on the back of the shuttle ticket seemed to haunt the edges of her periphery 24/7.

Why? Because she still loved him. Despite all the bullshit he gave her about not coming to her senses, she was fighting a battle to never see him again. A losing battle because he would never leave her mind. And it was starting to take its toll.

* * *

><p>"Babe, we need to talk." She said, turning off the TV.<p>

"Uh oh. This is serious, huh? You never turn off your soaps," he chuckled, obviously trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah, David…" Trying to return the smile he gave was hard, but she relaxed when it came out anyways. "Look, I really care about you, but…"

"But?"

"I don't think this relationship is working out. For you or me." There, better to clear the air as quickly and cleanly as possible.

"…I knew it was coming. Just hoped this would last a little longer."

She was stunned into silence for a moment as he took a drink of his beer. "How did you know?" The words came out strangled.

"Please, Cindy. You haven't been half as interested in me for months as you were with that one guy from the wedding."

"David…"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled at her, getting up to grab his keys and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Just take it easy, Cin."

David left. And an hour later, she found herself sitting in the same spot, wondering how she could just let a wonderful guy like that out of her life, and covet one who broke her heart for a damn building. A myriad of emotions just bubbled up in her; anger, desperation, sadness, but loneliness was easily the most distressing one. Being torn between throwing things, and breaking down to cry again was such a horrid situation to find herself in twice in a month.

Then she heard a ringing beside her head and it took her a moment to realize that not only did she have her cell phone to her ear, but apparently she dialed a number too. Pulling it away from her and allowing the screen on the phone to light up, she recognized the number a second before he answered.

"Hello?" There it was… That deep voice of his that made her toes curl. And the added huskiness from sleep only worked to remind her how low his voice could get.

Too bad she couldn't figure out how to work her own voice to respond. Even worse that fate was not done toying with her, since the other side of the line was silent for a few moments, and then she heard, "I'll be right there." Followed by the dial tone when he hung up.

Crap.

Cindy panicked and immediately began to pace around the room, constantly yelling at herself for being stupid enough to call him. That simple act broke the one promise she made to herself years ago. Now there was nothing left but to accept the consequences of her actions, since the damn source of her daily heartache was coming over in the middle of the night to see her. Because she had no doubt that he knew would be at her front door within an hour, regardless of the late hour.

* * *

><p>There was a simple knock on the door, and Cindy walked out from the bathroom, pausing at a mirror by the entrance to check her hair one last time, and opening it a crack to make sure it was him.<p>

Even in jeans, a five o'clock shadow, and a bed-head, the devil still looked dashing and out of place in the hallway to her apartment.

Anyways, she opened the door fully, interrogating him fully as he entered. "Why did you come?"

His eyebrows knit together in confusion, but he entered her apartment anyways, closing the door behind him. "Because you called." He stated as if she were a confused child.

"I didn't tell you to come!"

"You didn't say anything at all, if you want to continue with the obvious. But before you get mad and kick me out again, I came because you wanted me to come."

"And what in the hell makes you think that?"

"Cindy… when you call someone at this hour of night at our age, probability suggests that they are either intoxicated and without an assured method of transportation, or in severe emotional distress and in need of consolation." With every word he took a step closer to her until he had her backed to the far wall of her living room, and he put his arms up against the wall, effectively caging her. "I'm guessing you didn't call Libby, or some other girlfriend first or at all?"

She shook her head, staring at his shoulder again like at the wedding. Memory served her well in saying that if she looked into his eyes now, she would fall again, and that's what she wanted to avoid most.

"Then you wanted me here." He murmured, raising a hand to stroke her arm tenderly, raising goosebumps along the way.

The touch made her shiver, and she closed her eyes, allowing herself the small ecstasy of his touch. "I never said that, either." It took a bit of inner struggle, but after a moment, she pushed an arm away to separate their bubbles.

"Now listen, jackass. I… don't actually know why I called you, but I might as well get some answers out of you." Cindy walked over to the couch she had vacated only an hour before to get ready and waited patiently for Jimmy to join her. It was a powerful rush she got on the way there however, feeling his eyes on her every movement on the way to the couch.

"So are you under emotional distress? Because I am more than willing to help you cope through it." He said gently, sitting down a polite distance from her.

A sigh escaped her, and she gave him a serious stare before she began with the question that had been plaguing her for years. "Will you tell me why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you dumped me for a building."

"Oh…" In that instant, his entire carefree attitude dripped away and he dropped his shoulders. "Well, five years ago, when we graduated and each got our letters, I knew we had no choice but to go our separate ways. You had to come here to New York, and I had to build this moon-base. Your career has always been a fixation and I knew a relationship with me, even long distance, would jeopardize that. So back then I thought that I was helping your future if you didn't associate with me whenever I screwed up on a global scale."

"So you thought our relationship would hurt my chances to be journalist? You are an idiot."

"I am well aware of that now, thank you. And I apologize, but I swear that my only interest was your well-being when I agreed with the government's construction plans, and ended our relationship. But I've learned from my mistake and how much I truly prefer to be in your company, even if all you do is yell at me."

Cindy took a moment to think things through, never taking her eyes off of his face to gauge his sincerity. And while the whole explanation sounded like some idiocy Jimmy would pull after college, that still didn't excuse the hit to her esteem in thinking she was worthless for those years.

"Do you still love me?" He whispered, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "Because hardly a day goes by that I don't wish to hear you call me a moron again. And Goddard can attest to that, if you like."

"I… I don't know… I mean—I called you here because I wanted you here, and I do miss you sometimes, I guess." After a quiet moment where she reprimanded herself for the loss of words, she took a deep breath and looked him dead in the eyes again. "I do… still love you, I mean. But I'm not going to try getting back together with you if I'm not sure you'll listen to what I want."

The answer to his question lit up his face, and he instantly swore to listen to her more attentively before making an important decision. "Then are you my girlfriend again?"

"Nuh-uh. I'm not going with you that easily; you lost me, so you have to win me back." She smiled back evilly, enjoying the way his grin fell. "But it's really late right now, so you should go and get started on that tomorrow."

They both got up and Cindy pushed him to the door, watching how the little gears spinning in his brain affected his expressions.

"Alright, then. I would prefer to spend the night with you, but I would rather not invoke your wrath just yet." At the doorway now, he spun them so he could push her back against the wall next to the door, moving in close to whisper into her ear, "However, I will be back in a month. The moon-base will be finished soon and I have been offered a job at a nearby research facility. So I will be back for you, Cindy." He pulled away slowly, running his lips delicately against her cheekbones before winking and quickly leaving through the door, leaving a stunned Cindy leaning against the wall for support.

"I hate you, Neutron." She murmured.

* * *

><p>I could have gone with the good ol' getting back together makeout scene, but after I wrote it, it felt unnatural to me with these characters. So this situation felt best, though I hope it's enough fluff to keep you guys "Aww"ing, and enough in character to not make it seem like a soap opera.<p>

Thanks for reading. And I hope you tell me if it was a satisfactory ending to this little storyline.


	4. Gift

Hello my wonderful people! I'm not dead, I've just been a little busy lately. But I did get a wonderful idea the other day and finished this just before school starts to give you something nice for the new year.

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>Cindy was exhausted. Work and school were draining the life out of her (not to mention the karate tournaments she was still kicking butt at). But this week, everything that could go wrong did and killed a little piece of her every time.<p>

This wasn't how she imagined college would be. Sure, she wanted to do the endless partying that Libby and Sheen couldn't get enough of, but there wasn't anything more important than the future she saw. No amount of alcohol or dancing took her mind from it, or relaxed her enough to not worry about exams the next day.

After hanging up her jacket by the entrance to the apartment she shared with her best friend, she rushed upstairs and plopped on the perfectly made and pink bed, not bothering to take off her shoes for once. The phone in her pocket screamed for attention and she began to pray it wasn't her bitch of a boss, asking her to work overtime on her day off tomorrow. A familiar name was lighting the screen instead, and she answered it without hesitation. Who better to understand her plight than the next hardest worker and perfectionist she knew?

"Hey, Neutron."

"Good evening, Vortex." His voice came out smooth, like silk in that dark, husky voice he grew into.

"What can I do for you?" There was always something he wanted from her when he called, even if it was just a conversation.

"Actually, I was hoping there was something I could do to be of service to you. I've noticed you've been stressed lately, and hoped you wouldn't mind trying out a new invention of mine that can help. Look on your desk."

By this point in their friendship, Cindy was used to Jimmy letting Goddard sneak in and leave new toys for her to play with, as long as they weren't dangerous or difficult to manage. Instead of getting up from the comfortable position, she moved her head to look in the direction of the desk and found a black box with a hole in the middle, and what looked to be gloves made of a strange material on either side. As an added touch, a little pink bow was placed on top.

Curiosity got the better of her and she got up to take a closer look. The gloves were the first thing that caught her attention and she ran her hands over the material that felt a lot like a very soft towel. Shower gloves? And there seemed to be a little hinge at the very top of the box, and with a click, she could pull the little square open from the bottom. It seemed to be water proof too, since the only piece of electrical work she could see from the plastic coating was a tiny lens near the hinge at the top.

"Hello? Cindy, are you there?" Came the small voice from her bed. Damn it, she left the phone behind!

She picked up the phone quickly, but went back to the little "gift" to continue admiring it.

"Do you plan to spy on me naked, Neutron? Because I have to tell you that men usually have to invite me to dinner a few times before I let them record me in the shower." Yes, she was flirting now. Luckily the boy was dense enough that he wouldn't catch the hint or just brush it off like he always did.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Exactly… "The camera will simply make sure that the mechanical gloves are in the appropriate places to carry out the program I wrote. Just make sure to hang it on the shower head or curtain rod where the camera can map your back and place the gloves accordingly."

A glorified massager then? "What if something goes wrong and it ends up choking me instead?"

"Well, I was hoping you could give it a test run tonight with a bath and let me stay here on the phone with you in case some malfunction occurs. Although I doubt anything could need a tune up. Just in case, there are red buttons just on the area where a watch would go on the hinges behind the gloves that not only turn it on and off, but it you hold it down, I get a warning message. Safe enough?"

"Alright, I'll try out the little toy. Let me call you back after I get the tub ready."

"As you wish." Then the dial tone took over her ear.

Cindy chuckled, and went over the start filling up the bathtub with warm water, taking her new gift with her. By moving the shampoo bottles and facial cleanser aside, she placed the massager where the camera had a clear view of her back.

Quickly picking her hair up her trademark ponytail and shedding her clothes, she got into the nice, hot water and took a moment to relax. It then came to her that she owed someone a phone call, and picked it up. She dialed the number and put the phone on speaker, putting it on top of her towels to avoid getting wet or falling in.

His voice came through the tiny phone after the first ring, just as smooth as before, "Ready?"

"Almost. I just need to turn it on. Red button, right?"

"Yes. Now don't worry if it stutters a little at first. The movement is not very steady in my opinion, but this is why your experience will be a valuable insight into my mechanical work. Not that you aren't always brutally honest with me, but mind giving helpful information as well?" He gave a small laugh at the end, throaty and husky that gave Cindy the smallest chill up her spine.

Regardless of the goosebumps his voice caused, she reached up and pressed the on/off button, flinching slightly when the arms popped out of their respective slots. After a second, they slowly moved to her shoulders and began to rub small circles into her shoulders.

"Hmmm… not a bad start… How can I change the settings?" The movements weren't putting any pressure on the knots she was sure needed attention.

"Just give normal instructions, like 'lower,' 'softer,' or 'up and down.' It responds to very basic commands."

"More pressure."

The machine didn't hesitate this time and applied exactly the amount of pressure she had been hoping for, a moan inadvertently leaving her mouth when it hit just the right spot that relaxed her entirely.

"Are you okay?!" Came the voice she had almost forgotten about to her right. The poor guy sounded so worried because she made some noises.

"Better than okay, Neutron… Let me enjoy it." Her words came out a little slurred, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

He did his job and kept the quiet in the room while Cindy sat in the tub with her arms over the lid, letting the soft gloved machine release every stress the day had caused. Every now and then she let out an order that the arms obediently followed.

When she could feel herself almost falling asleep from the wonderful sensations, the arms pulled away, quietly clicking back into their slots in the control box.

"Jimmy, what happened?" She murmured through the heavy haze tempting her sleep.

"The machine can detect your pulse and determine if you are falling asleep. Since this is meant for the bathroom, the last thing you want to do is fall asleep in the water. It'll start beeping soon to wake you up. Just press the off button and you can make your way to the bedroom. You can hang up if you like; the test run was successful." Oddly enough, he sounded more robotic and disconnected this time than before, but before Cindy could question it, the box starting beeping obnoxiously.

"This might be the worst feature. The beeping should be more pleasant so I don't feel like someone is blasting a bullhorn in my ear after almost falling asleep." She turned it off though, and got out of the water, getting into the towel quickly and dropping the phone on the floor accidentally.

"Ow!"

She picked it up, and took it off speaker, sparing only a moment in her cold rush to let the water run and get herself under the covers.

"Consider it payback for the crappy alarm."

He chuckled back, knowing how she didn't really mean to get him back at all. "Then what's my pay back for the wonderful gift I gave you today?"

"You can have a kiss when I see you." She laughed.

"Deal."

…

Dialtone.

Wait, was he serious?

* * *

><p>Jimmy got up from his new station at the lab, stretching out his arms from having moved them in repetitive motions for so long. Then he turned back to the controls and changed the settings in the machine so that he would receive a text when she would activate the machine. From his phone he could then let the machine be automatic and simply record the video, or come home and be her masseuse himself through the specialized gloves he made and attached to the sensors. The wide screen television his parents sent definitely came in handy here as well.<p>

Maybe this wasn't the best way to get his fill of looking at her, but it was one of the sneakier ways. He only hoped she wouldn't find out anytime soon. After all, there wouldn't be a kiss if she suspected foul play on his part. And looking at her bathe and moan might lead to something worse that a bruise…

He shivered at the thought and quickly shut off the screen.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Thank you for reading.


	5. Distractions

I've been AWOL for a while. I'm sorry. To make up for it, I wrote this little baby this morning. I hope you guys like it.

For J.

The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon.

* * *

><p>Cindy tried to remain focused on the task in front of her. The blank computer screen begging for words to fill it up with the research she had done the day before on the Texas Senator. It normally wasn't this tough for her to write a story and submit it for review at the <em>Wall Street Journal<em>, but the silent cell phone next to the keyboard took away all her concentration and thought.

_He should have called by now…_ She thought, fidgeting a little in her chair.

A month ago, Jimmy had left on an expedition to help the melting ice in Greenland that was sinking towns into lava. There wouldn't be much cell service, and Jimmy told her not to wait up since he would be busy devising a new invention that could help prevent more people from dying or losing their homes. Even so, he had managed to call her once a week around this exact time. They were short, rushed conversations and he never said how his work was coming along or when he would be able to come home.

_He told me that he might not be able to today. And I need to get to work._

So she placed her hands on the keyboard and began typing some nonsense intro that she could change later, looking back down at her phone every few minutes. It took a while into flying through her paperwork to completely forget about her surroundings and get as into her work as she needed. But the small click that hit her ears was not lost amongst her clacking on the keyboard.

As stealthily as she could, she got out of her chair and closed the door to her office, pressing herself to the wall to listen intently. Within the nearby chest of drawers was a pocket knife, and she pulled it out in preparation. Someone had broken into her apartment and was rummaging quietly with something out in the hall. Break-ins were not unusual on her side of town, but this robber came in to the wrong house at the wrong time.

Soft footsteps came closer and closer to her office, stopping every now and then to continue a few seconds later. Then the doorknob turned slowly, making a little creaking sound that had the intruder stop for a moment before starting again. A giant hooded figure came in then, its back to Cindy as it walked in and looked around. Before another step could be taken, she put her arms underneath the arms of the figure and pulled up until she had both arms pinned in the air and the knife placed at the person's throat.

"Not today, buddy." She whispered, pulling the knife a little closer.

"You don't accept a prank as easily as you give them." Came a familiar, husky voice from behind her.

Cindy turned her head just enough to see Jimmy leaning casually against the doorframe, a goofy smile on his face.

"What the…?" Her hands came down, and the giant jacket came down with it, showing Goddard panting up at her from within the voluminous downy she had inadvertently released.

"Now I'm gonna need a new coat." He chuckled, staring down as Goddard began to jump and down to make more goose feathers come out.

Adrenaline no longer running through her system, Cindy walked over to Jimmy, hugging him tightly while she whispered into his chest, "What are you doing here?"

"We were given the day off and I needed a few hours away from those other guys. I thought I could come by and surprise you." He ran his hands up and down her back while he murmured gently into her hair. "Now, will you please put the knife down before you stab me? This hug is a little uncomfortable."

* * *

><p>This was a good little piece to get back in the fluffy game. Be sure to leave me your thoughts. I'll try to write more often. Even if it's just little things like this one.<p>

Thanks for reading.


	6. Portent

Hi guys, in order to update more frequently, I've decided to take up some challenges that will really help me get back in the writing game. If you have any suggestions, leave it in the reviews, and I will do as many as I can.

To kick things off, I'm doing the dictionary challenge, where you flip through a dictionary and randomly get a word to base your story off of. Normally, this one has a word limit, but I'm a very wordy person, despite my lack of detail, so I'll do my best. I don't have a dictionary, so I went online and got the word of the day: Portent.

Enjoy.

The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon.

* * *

><p>What the hell is this thing?<p>

I picked up the 10 sided white figure again, almost looking like a diamond shape and no bigger than a golf ball, then ran my fingers along the smooth plastic edges, trying to figure out if it could be used for something. Jimmy had left it on my desk this morning before leaving for work with a little note next to it saying, "Open me." But there were no latches or hinges that I could see and knowing Neutron, he wouldn't leave instructions hidden either.

So I took it to work with me, setting it up next to my desk while I typed on my newest article. Every now and then I would stare at it from the corner of my eye, and make a random noise or say a word in case it opened via a specific sound. This was frustrating. Sure, Jimmy would leave me little gadgets of things to play with, but never any this intricate or confusing.

Trying to see if it would respond to different temperatures, I placed it in cold and then hot water, using the fridge and coffeemaker at the break room. Nothing happened. Although the heat did help show little pressure plates along the edges of each side that he had me help him create a few months prior. My mind now entirely focused on trying to force it open, I returned to my desk without caring what was on the computer screen. I grabbed a hardcover book from my nearby bookshelf and pushed down on an edge as hard as I could. Damn it, nothing.

I growled for what must have been the third time that day and just threw the damn thing on the floor. Then it clicked. The sides expanded a little so there was a gap along each edge and now on each side was a single letter. A quick check showed that there were enough letters for "Cindy" and "Jimmy." That's predictable. He could have at least given me more of a challenge. They were jumbled up however, so I began moving the sides around until they spelled just that along the top and bottom.

I have no idea how much time I spent doing that, but now the office was devoid of coworkers, and the sun was setting behind me. The glare it was pushing on my screen was horrible and I wouldn't be able to work anyway. Just when I finished though, the edges sealed themselves again and I just stared at it, waiting for it to open.

"Huh? Now what do I do?" I said to myself. Then I noticed a little light had begun to flash blue on one of the top corners, but just as it started, it stopped. I picked it up again, then heard it click just as footsteps came up behind me and cast a shadow on my computer.

"You did it." Came the voice. I looked to my right and saw his head right above my shoulder, reaching his fingers down to help me open the little figure.

I looked back down and saw the box open slowly, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a single diamond adorning it hidden inside. I gasped.

* * *

><p>Looking back, maybe not the best understanding of the word, but I did see the box as being a portent. Though even if you guys think it doesn't apply, that's okay. I wrote something today, that's pretty good. Though it is over 500 words… Oh well.<p>

Thanks for reading.


	7. Valentine's Date (Round 2)

Special shout-out to jcforever19, who gave me a very general challenge. I'm gonna try to use as many of these words together in a story: God, Tesla coil, dinner date, sweater and shield. It looks pretty tough. Let's get this party started.

The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon.

* * *

><p>Jimmy could feel butterflies in his stomach as he paced around his lab again; he stopped whenever he got close to the table setup to check on the details again and move the utensils by a few millimeters. If it wasn't the table, he would fix the tie he was wearing to try and get it a little more centered. If he didn't know any better, he would say it was robbing him of breath instead of the nerves.<p>

"**Visitor approaching.**"

"Thank you, Vox. Permit entry if she identifies herself as Cindy Vortex."

"**Affirmative.**"

At that point he debated whether he should wait at the door of the elevator, or stand where he was next to the table so he could pull the chair out for her. The former won over, and he got to the elevator just as it dinged its arrival. The doors opened, and his heart skipped a beat at seeing Cindy with her hair down in a beautiful green sundress and light blue sweater.

"Hi." He said quietly, taking in as much of the sight as he could.

"Hey," She smiled at him, thoroughly impressed at seeing him pull off a semi-casual look. He had never worn a button down shirt around her before today, and with the red color against a black tie with a fitted pair of jeans, he looked great.

Offering her his arm, he walked with her to the table in the center of his lab, lit by candle light. Chivalrously, he offered to put away her sweater as he pulled out her chair, and took it to a nearby coat rack as she sat down. Along the way, he caught that familiar scent of jasmine from her hair on it.

Jimmy took a seat across the table from her, just as the handy robots around the lab came with the appetizer and wine.

"I gotta say, Neutron, this is much spiffier than the last date we had here." A chuckle escaped her as the memories came back of a Valentine's date gone awry in a very similar room back home. "I'm glad you redecorated."

"What exactly is wrong with the way I decorated last time? Given, I know I was ten, and I had taken that particular room design off of a popular style for entertaining women." The fake outrage was obvious to Cindy and made her laugh more.

"Yeah, it was from porn from the 80's! C'mon, Jimmy, only an act of God could get a guy lucky in a setting like that!"

"If I recall correctly, it appeared to be working on you. And I didn't exactly rely God for a favor that day."

They both laughed at the joke before digging into the food. It wasn't very fancy, just salad and a roast chicken with vegetables Jimmy claimed to have prepared himself. Conversation was light and humorous, each person taking every opportunity to gently jab at the other jokingly with words, while they slowly allowed their feet to rub the others' legs underneath the tablecloth. When they were finished, Jimmy got up and helped Cindy to her feet, inviting her to go for a walk through his lab with him.

"Really? You're gonna let me look at your work?" Eyes wide at the prospect of maybe playing with them, they returned to normal at his words.

"Not unsupervised, but I think I can show you a few of my completed and current projects." In a show of momentary courage, he grabbed her hand and led her down the large central hallway, opening the door to the first room after putting a long numbered combination into the pin pad.

Immediately, the room lit up and showed a multitude of gadgets and tools scattered around different table and some so big, they were on the floor. The biggest caught Cindy's attention and she walked over to it, placing her hand on the large coil around the top of a large cylinder.

"What's that?" she asked, admiring the intricate wiring with her fingers and eyes.

"My Tesla coil. I've been struggling with that one for a while."

"What's it for?"

"These days they aren't for much more than musical youtube videos and just looking cool, but I ran across an article a few weeks back that tried to fix the errors that aren't allowing the high voltages it generates to be used successfully in more modern applications. I've been trying to incorporate those and have been working on my own repairs to try and mimic the work Tesla himself did that was lost with his death. It's non-operational at the moment, but in a month or so, I should be able to get it running well enough for you to come back and see me experiment with."

Her eyes sparkled at the last sentence, and she smiled shyly up at him."So you're saying that you're going to invite me back?"

"It's a possibility." Jimmy smiled back at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to continue the tour.

They went through that room, stopping at little things Jimmy thought would impress Cindy, refusing to turn on any half finished product. In the next room, he left Cindy play with anything she liked after he explained what it was for. Only completed gadgets were held there, and most were harmless or only to be used in defensive needs, like shield projections contained in rings that protected against everything from bullet shots to poisonous gas.

While Cindy fiddled with a mirror that had two screens and stop motion, Jimmy came at her from her left to lightly kiss just at the corner of her mouth. They shared a quick, passionate look, before delving into deep kiss. Arms came up to pull each other in closer, and run over their back and shoulders as the kiss became more and more breathless.

After several minutes that felt much shorter, Jimmy ended the kiss, keeping his hands firmly along her waist and hips, trying to read the emotions running through her beautiful green eyes.

"This is much better than the last date we had here."

* * *

><p>This was a lot of fun to write, and I am very glad I think I got all of them in there, even if only in passing. So thanks again to jcforever19.<p>

Thank you to everyone that posted some prompts for me, but I'm afraid of this becoming more of a request service instead of just us writing and reading about characters we like together. So I'm going to only think about challenges in reviews that come with an actual review on my work. _Quid Pro Quo_, as it were.

Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review and a challenge below, these are fun to write.


	8. Bubble

This one is more of a therapeutic way to battle my own fears, but I hope you guys like the ending as much as I do. I'm working on two different challenges that you guys gave me, but this one couldn't be ignored.

For J.

The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon.

* * *

><p>Clutching the phone to her ear with both hands, the heat under the blanket made her pant slightly into the speaker, but she couldn't care less in that moment. Another flash of light came through a couple cracks , and Cindy cringed in anticipation.<p>

"It's okay, I'm here." Came a soft voice through the phone, barely a whisper in her ear.

Then the thunder came booming, making Cindy squeal for a moment involuntarily. She curled up even tighter into her ball.

"I know I shouldn't be scared of thunder, but it's something you can't stop or ignore. I can't fight a sound," Cindy murmured.

"It's perfectly normal, Cindy. Human instincts demand that we find shelter and hide during storms. Fright is just a primal feeling to help us protect ourselves." His voice came through calm, like a teacher giving a lecture.

"Normal people aren't afraid of thunder."

"We no longer need to be afraid of it, if that's what you mean. But I'm willing to wager more of the general populace has a fear of it than you think."

While he spoke, Jimmy had his hands moving a mile a minute, trying to find a solution to the problems at hand. This was the third time this month that Cindy had called him during a thunderstorm, and it was a challenge to calm her down while he worked. The first time was four weeks, three days ago when her parents weren't home, and she called him when Libby didn't answer. Jimmy was her only option, and they both struggled with the phone call at first. Eventually, he helped her calm down enough to fall asleep, even while the storm raged in the background.

But after tonight, that would change.

"Don't worry, Cindy. You'll be okay."

* * *

><p>A week later, she found herself in the same spot, about to call Jimmy under her blanket. The weather report called for a big one tonight to last for hours, and he had already been a tremendous help sleeping so far.<p>

He beat her to the punch though, as she saw the screen light up with his name.

"You saw the weather report?" Her voice was hoarse with emotion she tried to suppress.

"I don't like to rely on those. My instruments are 38% more accurate and 74% more precise."

"Okay, I get it hotshot," She took a deep breath in before speaking again. "Thank you." It came out barely louder than an exhale, but she could almost see the sweet smile he would give in response.

"Open the window."

In that second, she could feel her heart beat pick up drastically and thud in her ears. With trembling fingers, she opened the curtains, jumping a little at the sight of Jimmy on Goddard on the other side of the glass.

"What are you doing?" She whispered into the phone.

"Will you let us in?"

She did, feeling a little indignant at having Jimmy in her room, within reach of all of her private and personal items. "Why are you here?" Finally, she hung up.

"I have something for us to try tonight. I'm hoping it will help." His backpack came off and Cindy stepped back when his jacket did too.

A lighted ball came out of the bag, and once he pressed a button, it expanded and covered everything in her room in a black light.

"So you are trying out a new Halloween party trick? It's pretty lame."

A sigh forcefully escaped his lips, and he gave her a stern look. "No, the light is to block off any signs of lightning. It's supposed to simulate night, while the bubble around us muffles thunder to nothing. I'm still debating how useful it would be to incorporate white noise or night sounds into some speakers. But for now, I think this should be enough to help us sleep tonight."

"Us?"

"Well, I can't let the full test run happen without me. What if something malfunctions or needs tweaking? That is why I came, after all." Again, his tone was stoic, a reflection of his facial expressions. Only his eyes shone a little more emotion, with a brighter blue than Cindy had ever seen.

The night was spent quietly, Cindy slept soundly, relaxed at the sound of Jimmy's breathing from the sleeping bag at the foot of her bed. Morning was a different story though.

Neither one of them were exactly sure how it happened, but Jimmy woke up first, on her bed with his hand on her hip, and her leg hitched on top of his body. He didn't dare breathe lest he get an angry girl known to throw mean punches waking up near his crotch.

She looked so peaceful asleep. The soft skin of her face and just above her breasts looked incredibly soft, and a quick, light squeeze at the flesh under his hand sent sparks flying throughout his skin. Her chest stopped moving at that moment though, and Jimmy knew she woke with that touch he wished he could take back. Before he could try to formulate a plan, her lips were on top of his, warm and shy, refusing to move even a centimeter more than necessary. Her body moved on top if his so her hips were grounded against his own, and he could feel her hair tickle the sides of his face. It was too much for the teenage boy, but his hands went to her neck and back, holding her to him while they shared a bit more contact than their lips and hands.

After what felt like moments, they came up for air, just staring into each others' eyes and marinating in the passion and love there.

"Let's find out if the bubble can muffle our sounds in turn…"

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think?<p>

Thanks for reading.


	9. Loneliness

I've got several irons in the fire right now, but this particular one demanded attention tonight. Hopefully, I'll have two up this week with more of an AU feel to them.

The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron belong to Nickelodeon.

* * *

><p>Alone. He was completely, horrifyingly, and exhilaratingly alone for the past week. No one had called for the past week since his mother and father had left him after helping him move in. After all of those years of being constantly bombarded with distractions, chores, or noise, he found the silence to be deafening. It filled him with a different kind of fright.<p>

Fright was probably the wrong kind of word, he mused as he washed the remnants of his last dinner off the dishes. Loneliness seemed to suit better.

Jimmy then walked over to his small, quaint bedroom. He was far too mentally exhausted to work on any projects, and just laid down face up on his bed, eyes closed. It took a little while, but he began to hear his pulse against his eardrum, and that began to weigh him down emotionally too.

Were things really so bad that even hearing his heart beat was grating?

Curiosity got the better of him in that moment and he pulled out his phone, partly to see the time, and partly to see what notifications had come up in the… half hour he lay there. A few emails, most likely spam, but there weren't any calls or texts for him to respond to. Great. Sighs were more and more common with him the past few days, but this one was more than necessary.

Loneliness wasn't quite what he was expecting. The ache in his chest had days when it was unbearable and others when it was barely there at all. The few comforts from this came in burying himself in his work until he was too tired to feel anymore.

His fingers languidly moved the phone screen to see all the emails, and delete the spam that showed up. The screen changed suddenly, displaying a call coming in. He answered it and placed it to his ear before even looking. Then his eyes grew wide at the voice on the other end.

"Hey, Neutron… I know this isn't exactly a good reason to call. But… will you just talk to me for a little bit?"

Almost instantly, he felt the hole get a little smaller.

* * *

><p>Consider this one a prequel to Bubble. It fits nicely. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.<p> 


	10. The Belt

This one came out of the blue for me. It pretty much wrote itself. It's a bit more suggestive than my other ones, but don't think it quite warrants an M rating. I hope you guys still like it anyway.

For J.

Jimmy belongs to Nickelodeon.

* * *

><p>That damn thing had been teasing me throughout the whole date. When he sat down to drive, his shirt rode up enough on the side to show a peek of the leather. It was a small reminder of the bindings keeping me from the other side of him.<p>

The belt was like a ribbon on top of the gift he was to me, with the buckle acting as the bow, and begging for me to pull it loose.

Whenever our lips would get tangled and my hands would run over his back, they would inevitably go down. My thumbs would caress the skin at his hips, admiring the warmth while my other fingers experienced other sensations to inflame my passions. Index and middle fingers would run along the leather, just to feel how smooth it was in contrast to the rough denim of his jeans. Every now and then I would pull at the belt loops, just to bring his hips closer to mine and feel his little chuckle against my lips at my impatience.

It was difficult to be patient when I could just feel him getting stiff above me. He knew it too, and loved to prolong it by pulling himself away every now and then or break a long kiss suddenly and follow it with quick pecks that I hated.

Why else would he deny me his touch when it was all I needed in that moment to slake my hunger for him?

Perhaps my favorite thing to do when I removed his belt was to pull both of his hands together with it and tie it onto a bedpost, making him completely mine while I rode and teased him back. I hated when he would do it to me. Something about being submissive to Jimmy's intellect one thing, but when it came to the sexual domain, I wouldn't lie back for long.

Then I was brought back to the present with a tap on my shoulder.

"Cindy? Are you alright? You had the weirdest look on your face."

We were back at his place. I smiled and jumped out of the hovercar, pulling him into a quick kiss, letting my hands do exactly what I daydreamed of.

"I was just thinking of something." I said once I pulled away and took in the surprised look he had on.

It quickly changed into a crooked grin as he replied, "Mind sharing with me?"

"Your belt."

"My belt?" His eyebrow raised in curiosity as he tried to take that in, "What about it?"

"I love it. Is it new?" My grin grew as I expected his answer.

His face changed again, this time a funny combination of annoyed and amused. "It is. An acquaintance of mine recently used it to play with and that stretched the notches with the buckle." He faked a sigh and continued, "Fortunately, I made a sturdy rope that can handle sensitive materials better with limited elasticity so it can remain its shape during our activities... Should we test it?"

I nodded, following him up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>I've got some other things going on right now including work and school, but hope I can keep updating. I love writing these and hope you guys like reading them. Let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
